Minions : The Series
This Online Series on Netflix focuses on the silly adventures of the minions : Dave, Jerry, Stuart, Kevin, Bob, Mel, Tim, Tom, Mark, Phil, Lance, & More. Characters: Minions:(Main Minions) Dave Tim Jerry Mark Kevin Phil Stuart Lance Bob Tom Mel Norbit Other Recurring Characters: The other minions Gru Lucy Dr Nefario Margo Edith Agnes Gru's Mother Dru Vector El Macho Balthazar Bratt Scarlett & Herb Overkill The Nelson Family Caveman Family Hippie Teenager Old Farmer Delivery Man Security Guards Kyle Purple Minions Mr. Perkins Villiantriloquist Meena Shannon Jillian Silas Ramsbottom Old Hermit Man Beach Girls other people Locations: Gru's House & Lab The City & Suburbs Super Silly Fun Land Various World Locations & Time Peroids The Park Various secret bases & lairs Episodes: Season 1: Just Plane Dumb - the minions ride a plane Ice Ice Maybe - the minions travel back to the ice age Minion Park - the minions go to the park The Search For The Golden Banana - an Indiana jones parody & fantasy Minions At Work - the minions get jobs to get a new video game consule Jurassic Pork - the minions find a prehistoric warthog Girls Night Out - the minions dress up like girls for free bowling Pranks For The Memories - the minions have a prank war The Good The Bad & The Snuggly - the minions do a spaghetti western Invasion Of The Minion Snatchers - minions start disappearing The Tooth Hurts - a minion as a sore tooth, so the other minions try to get it out Job For A Slob - a lazy minion is forced to save his friends Food Fight Club - the minions discover a fight club where the fighters use food Pie In The Sky - the minions go to a pie factory Love Is For The Birds - a minion helps cupid find his own love Hypno Dunno - stuart finds a pair of hypno glasses Bad Hair Day - the minions go to a wig store Jingle Yells - the minions try to decorate a Christmas tree Happy Nude Year - a minion cant decide what to wear for the new years eve party Halloweenie - a minion cant find a good Halloween costume The Missing Minion - a minion goes missing after going to use the bathroom Runaway Minion - a minion runs away after he thinks hes not wanted anymore The Lost Minion - a minion gets lost in a supermarket Frankenfart - a mad scientist minion creates a Frankenstein like minion with non-stop & super powerful farts The Fast And The Curious - the minions have a go-kart race around town School Daze - the minions play school for the first time to see what its like Imaginary Canary - bob gets an imaginary friend Pooppets - kevin gets himself puppets, but he doesn't know they're evily possesed When Kittens Attack - some kittens accidentally drink some PX-41 Serum Pants with Ants - a minion goes shopping for new pants Wedgie Way - a ninja minion is going around giving other minions wedgies, so its up to mel to stop him Lumber Party - the minions work at a lumber yard Sleep-Under - a minion has trouble going to sleep Minions Down Under - the minions go to australia From Paris With Gloves - the minions go to paris Old Ye Minions - the minions go to london King Of Dumb - a minion thinks he is a king Brain Train - the minions train for a spelling b Railroaded - the minions ride a train Driving Miss Crazy - the minions drive in a car Theres Something About Minion - a minion goes undercover when he sees aliens that look like other minions Honey, I Shrunk the Minions - kevin, stuart, & bob get shrunk Attack of the 50 Ft Minion - kevin grows giant...again Minion-Mon - the minions play pokemon Go Minion-Shank Redemption - a minion tries to escape jail Minion Road - the minions try out hitchhiking The Minion That Loved Me - a james bond parody Despicable & Despicable-R - the minions meet the rabbids Movie Madness - the minions have trouble with movie night The Minion That Changed The World - a minion starts to join hippies in protesting Yellow Isnt Your Color - a minion changes color when he eats a box of magic markers Wrong Way Wagon Train - the minions try out wagon racing Oregon Trail-Mix - the minions head west to oregon The Zone - the minions get zapped into a video game Sleepless Without Seattle - the minions visit seattle The Pirates Of The Cari-Beans - a group of minions become pirates Vet Pet Met Bet - the minions take kyle to the vet Moby Or Moby Not - the minions go whale-watching Hiccups - bob gets hiccups, and the minions try to cure him Sneezy-Does It - a minion grows a nose and starts sneezing like crazy Over Easy Is - Over Easy Go - the minions harvest chicken eggs Adventures in MinionSitting - the minions must watch after another minion who's been high after having a wisdom tooth removed 3 Minions and A Baby - the minions find a baby I Kissed A Minion & Didn't Like it - a minion tries to get a role in a romantic play When Minions Ruled The Earth - minions go back to the days of the dinosaurs Star Blech - a star trek/star wars parody Stair Wars - a minion has trouble walking down stairs Escalator Minions - two minions get stuck on an escalator after it stops Ice Scream - the minions visit an ice cream factory Truckenstein - the minions go to a monster truck jam Fleas And Thank You - the minions try to get rid of kyle's fleas Five Nights At Frankies - the minions go to an arcade The BananaBrains - the minions start a rock band The Magic Banana - a minion finds a magic banana that restores itself everytime you take a bite Pool Fool - the minions make their own swimming pool after getting kicked out of the public community pool Wild Kingdumb - the minions go on a safari Fools with Tools - the minions try to build a new doghouse for kyle The Elephant In The Room - the minions befriend a baby elephant Brain Freezer - the minions experience brain freeze Highway To Mel - mel has trouble getting to a convention Kick Some Grass - the minions battle a plant monster Why Cant We Bee Friends? - the minions try to get honey from bees You May Now Kick The Bride - the minions attend as photographers at a wedding Cave-Minion - the minions find a cro-minion frozen in ice Robo-Minion - stuart builds a robot to do his chores Pin The Blame On The Minion - mel blames stuart for something bad I Dream A Meanie - the minions find a magic lamp I Mustache You A Question - kevin grows a magic mustache Bare Necessities - bob drops his teddy bear at a grizzly bear habitat at the zoo and tries to get it back Mime Time - the minions come across a minion mime that keeps mimicking them Spy Fly Guy - a minion tries to use a jet pack Cake Mistake - the minions bake a birthday cake The Art Of The Fart - the minions have a farting contest Minion See Minion Do - the minions face off against monkeys in the amazon rainforest Bananatopia - the minions go to a banana theme park Why Meme Worry? - the minions start blogging Pet Pet - the minions find a cute unknown animal Mall Of The Wild - kevin, stuart, & bob get locked in a shopping mall overnite Minions R Us - the minions go to a toy store Count Spatula - a minion becomes a vampire for jelly doughnuts Big Bob - bob grows bigger so he can be tall enough to ride a roller coaster The Minions Strike Back - the minions fight back at some rotten selfish bully kids Club Clubbing - the minions start fan clubs The Minion Awards - the minions have their own award show Mel For President - mel runs for minion leader Missile Toe - a minion gets his feet stuck to a rocket Traffic Jammers - the minions cause a traffic jam Cone Alone - a minion has to wear a cone Game Of Groans - the minions go to a renassiance fair Super Minion Bros - the minions get pixilated again I Ain't Lion - the minions get stuck with a lion Lame Boy - a minion finds an old game consule Party Pooped - the minions have a house party Two-Face Minion - a minion drinks some expired PX-41 Minions Go Hollywood - the minions go to hollywood The Wizard Of Ows - a wizard of oz parody King Butt - the minions do ancient eygpt Journey To The Center Of Carl - carl accidentally eats Lucy's wedding ring, so kevin & dave are sent inside him to retrieve it The Minions From The Other Side - 2 minions get locked in a closet The Minions Under Your Bed - a minion gets stuck under the bed Lesson Not Learned - a minion must learn a lesson about life The Fight Before Christmas - the minions must stop vector from ruining Christmas Thanks-Getting - the minions make their own holiday Turkey Jerkey - the minions hunt a turkey Orange You Glad - a minion turns orange after eating a radioactive orange How Do U Like Dem Apples - the minions go to an apple orchard The Exploding Minion - a minion swallows a bomb Smell You Later - a minion gets sprayed by a skunk The Stalker - a creepy minion stalks everyone Crash Test Minions - the minions are used a crash test dummies at a missile launching base Mission Responsible - the minions must babysit...again King Wrong - a king kong parody Minion Scouts - the minions go camping Tell It To The Fudge - the minions have a court session The Candy Man - the minions go to a candy factory Villiantriloquist - the minions go to super silly fun land and battle a new villian Tooth Or Dare - a minion goes to a dentist Minions On Fire - minions become volunteer fire fighters Mel Or High Water - mel gets locked in his bathroom and it floods More Bounce Please - the minions try out a bouncy castle Eye Don't Feel So Good - a minion becomes blind Cheese Please - the minions try to catch a mouse Minion In The Box - the minions receive a mysterious box Minions Inside my Head - the minions as emotions in an inside out parody X Marks The Minions - the minions look for buried treasure Hooked On A Ceiling - the minions paint their own version of the Sistine chapel We Will Mock You - a minion imitates animals Theres A Mouse In The Blouse - the minions must find a family of mice a new home Cocoa Loco - the minions goes to a chocolate factory Surf Blurf - the minions attend a surfing contest Sink Or Swim - the minions have a boat race Up A Tree - some minions get stuck in a tree Rain on My Brain - the minions go through rainy day activities Over The Rainbow - the minions follow a rainbow to see whats at the end A Bridge Too Far - the minions build a bridge Loch Ness Mess - the minions search for the loch ness monster BigFeetz - the minions look for bigfoot Minion-Con - the minions have their own convention Yeti Or Not Here We Come - the minions go to the Himalayas to look for the abominable snowman You Gasked For It - a minion cant stop farting Money Tree - the minions grow a money tree No More Bananas - the minions feel doomed when they're banana stash is gone Yes We Have No Bananas - the minions have trouble looking for bananas Peanut Butter Jelly time - the minions have a picnic Minion At The Bat - the minions play baseball You Butter Believe It - a minion starts churning & selling butter. Season 2: minions last stand - the minions open a lemonade stand minionland - the minions open a amusement park minions at the movies - the minons open a movie theatre take your minion to work day - the minions get real jobs...again along came a minion - the minions hunt a spider the name's bob - bob gets amnesia professor minion - a minion goes to college league of incredible minions - the minions become superheroes & supervillians watch the birdies - kevin watches after some baby birds country clubbing - the minions go to a country club bunny eggs - the minions hunt easter eggs alls well that ends well - the minions find a wishing well clown & out - jerry is afraid of clowns big top minions - the minions put on a circus heat wave minions - the minions try to keep cool on a hot summer day the red minion - a minion gets sunburned it takes two to the zoo - the minions go to the zoo love at first might - a minion falls in love with an animatronic female singing fox at a kids pizza arcade place mooooove it or loose it - the minions become cowboys again herd cattle west to a dairy farm the dream team - the minions help dave overcome his nightmares and bad dreams one mean clean machine - a minion is a neat clean freak so he builds a cleaning robot to help him birthday bob - bob thinks everyone has forgotten his birthday mona minion - a minion falls in love with mona lisa runway minions - the minions go to an airport son of a minion - a minion makes his own apprentice the legend of the lake - the minions search for a lake monster the minions of the round table - the minions become knights DIY minions - the minions do house work corny minions - the minions grow corn on a farm who done it? - the minions become detectives mecha minions - the minions build a giant robot to fight giant monsters minion knows best - kevin thinks hes the smartest minion are you smarter than a minion - the minions have a quiz show rip van tinkle - after drinking too much soda, jerry has trouble finding a bathroom bubble buddies - dave & stuart get stuck in a bubble one mean bean - the minions are forced to eat yucky beans in a truth or dare contest steampunk minions - the minions have a steampunk fantasy revenge of the minion - a minion tries to get back at another minion for eating the last banana got game - the minions create their own board game sports day - the minions create their own sports fly by might - the minions try to catch a fly are you talking to tree - the minions build a treehouse they call him mr minion - a minion starts a buissness company short story - the minions try to become tall enough to ride a roller coaster pop goes the minion - the minions have a sprinkler party once upon a minion - the minions do parodies of fairy tales : goldilocks, jack and the beanstalk, three little pigs, Cinderella, snow white, hansel & Gretel, & red riding hood nurshery crimes - the minions do more fairy tales : robin hood, the jungle book, peter pan, king midas, Rumpelstiltskin, and even some nursery rhymes th inflatable minion - a minion wears an inflatable suit zombie minions - the minions eat some bad bananas & become green and sick and other minions think their zombies dance pants revolution - the minions have a dance off nurse minions - the minions go to work at a hospital my little minion - the minions find a pony anyone for tennis - the minions play tennis & ping-pong tee for two - the minions play mini golf balloon bafoons - the minions have a balloon race run minions run - the minions run in a marathon running of the minions - the minions go to spain to run with bulls the planet of the minions - the minions do a planet of the apes parody the name game - the minions wear labels so they'll know who is who little bo bleep - a minion becomes a shepard the minion that cried wolf - a minion becomes a were-wolf dipping minions - two minions go skinny dipping and their clothes get blown away in the wind trashin' fashion - the minions go to a fashion show minion idol - the minions put on a singing competition MME - the minions have a wrestling tournament start your minions - the minions work as a race car's pit crew insane in the brain - a minion suffers a headache crane brain - the minions play a crane game chain brains - two minions get chained to each other grumpy old minions - the minions work at a retirement home the god-minion - the minions do a godfather parody finding emo - a minion becomes goth pizza minions - the minions start a pizza buissness snow way out - the minions have a snow day toys will be toys - the minions build their own toys fool's gold - the minions pine for gold during the gold rush iminion- a minion gets trapped inside an ipod pandemonium - the minions go to china to look for a rare golden panda its raining minions - mel builds a weather controlling machine Truth or dare - the minions play truth or dare, but they soon go too far oh deer - bob looks after an injured baby deer after a car hits it & helps it return to its family at a state park mail wail - the minions work in a mail room minion tests - human scientists do tests and experiments on minions yours, mine, & mine - mel has trouble sharing kung gru - the minions learn kung fu...again gru tube - the minions make funny internet videos hobby bobby - bob looks for a new hobby minions got talent - the minions put on a talent show. Season 3: goatbusters - the minions hunt pesky goats that keep eating peoples flowers anger management - mel has serious anger issues dessert in the desert - kevin stuart and bob get lost in the desert cruise bruises - the minions go on a cruise minions island - 7 minions fall off the cruise & get stranded on an island tater haters - mel is the only minion who doesn't like potatoes who let the minions out - bob wants to free all the dogs at the dog catcher prision a horse with no brain - the minions go to a horse race in kentucky I'm saxy and I know it - stuart learns to play the saxaphone Viking minions - the minions become Vikings in a norse Viking fantasy I want my mummy - the minions do ancient eygpt....again minion in a bottle - the minions find a message in a bottle jarring experience - mel gets stuck in a jar creepy sheepy - a creepy sheep stalks stuart sleepwalking minion - kevin goes sleepwalking and bob & stuart have to keep him out of trouble forrest grump - mel and lance get lost in the woods trail-mix up - the minions go hiking skate mates - the minions go to a skate park don't be my valentine - the minions look for valentine dates bronco busted - the minions go to a rodeo dopeys on a rope - the minions try out bungee jumping tummy trouble - a minion gets a stomach ache double trouble - the minions try out a cloning machine the tortoise and the hair - the minions invent some super hair growing tonic pop up minions - the minions go to antartica & play with penguins the dark minion rises - bob tries to overcome his fear of the dark scrap happy minions - the minions go to a junk yard to look for something they threw away by accident muscle minions - the minions work out but mel cheats by using steroids hump day - the minions ride camels mount minion - the minions climb mount everest the minions go to Bollywood - the minions go to india river minions - the minions ride down on the mighty mississippi rhino-way - the minions go to Africa...again to get a selfie with a rare albino rhino to win a contest meet your caker - the minions work at a cake shop no train no gain - the minions try out model trains ballet minions - the minions learn ballet the smoking minion - a minion tries to overcome guilt after doing something wrong min-moth - the minions find a frozen baby mammoth and have trouble taking care of it, until the real mother arrives. the way of the minion - the minions go to a Chinese festival Surf and blurf - the minions go to Hawaii and enter a surfing contest hats all folks - the minions wear all kinds of hats mine your own buissness - the minions discover a mine that harvests amazing rock candy I Minion, You human - a human scientist builds a helmet to enter the mind of a minion but they switch brains and he has trouble switching back. spoilers - the minions get tired of norbit spoiling endings, so they decide to give him a taste of his own medicine funnel on the tunnel - the minions dig to the center of the earth 20,000 minions under the sea - the minions explore the bottom of the ocean around the world in 80 ways - the minions race around the world...again sound hound - mel builds a machine that takes away noise and mutes it, so he can have peace and quiet minions royale - the minions go to vegas red, white, and gru - the minions celebrate the 4rth of july extreme spots - the minions try out extreme sports...again brick like me - the minions enter a universe where everything is lego clay day - the minions enter a universe where they're stop-motion clay animation tale too tall - the minions tell their own versions of the American tall tales : John Henry, Johnny Appleseed, Pecos Bill, Tom Sawyer, Lewis & Clark, Casey Jones, And Paul Bunyan Oh fudge - the minions have a bake sale. stuart little - meena tricks stuart into thinking the sky is falling roller cowards - the minions build their own roller coaster. kung pow minions - the minions work at a Chinese restaurant. Jolly old minions - the minions get turned into old retro black & white early year cartoons. pioneer minions - the minions go to a pioneer day festival fishy story - the minions turn into fish toothless in Toronto - the minions play a big hockey game in canada Russian through - the minions go to Russia. the curse of the minions - an old woman puts a curse on the minions fortune kooky - the minions make their own fortune cookies. rebel without a clue - the minions form a night gang ghost of the most - the minions think there's a ghost in the house homeless minion - norbit gets kicked out sitting minions - the minions do parodies of famous sitcoms like: the brady bunch, seinfield, cheers, the big bang theory, and modern family. (WARNING: the following episode is also filmed In front of a large studio audience). which witch is witch? - dave and jerry get caught in a big fight between two sister witches. half-baked minions - the minions have a pie baking contest. year of the minion - the minions make a calendar. the lost village (1 hr special / Series Finale) - the minions find a secret tribe of minions that are all female. Banned Episodes: beauty and the beach - the minions go back to the beach to a swimsuit contest. kick some booty - the minions battle a villain who is stealing butts natural minions - norbit opens a naturist club minions say what? - the minions learn about bad words